1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for identifying an object in a piece of image information, to a corresponding control device, and to a corresponding computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Driver assistance systems are able to carry out interventions on a vehicle and make recommendations for a driver of the vehicle based on identified objects in the surroundings of the vehicle. The objects may be recorded by a camera and be present in pieces of image information of the camera.
German patent DE 10 2006 044 595 describes a method and an image processing device for segmentation based on contour points in real time. Data reduction enables rapid processing.